Eyes Open
by Blueninjamanga22
Summary: In a world where teenagers are forced to fight to the death, two teenagers from 12 districts are picked. In this kind of world, Natsu and Lucy need to keep their Eyes Open. At all times, at all costs. T for language and a bit of violence, I guess. Basically, it's Fairy Tail, Hunger Games style!


_**This is my second fic, and I got this idea with the help of my little sister, who is a big Hunger Games fan. I hope you guys enjoy this! No matter what you think will happen, this is a NALU fic. Be patient. **_

_**This will make more sense if you read my first fic, "Vanilla Starlight". But Aya and Inuria are twins, and Natsu's little sisters. Once again, details are in "Vanilla Starlight". **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Hunger Games. Hiro Mashima and Suzanne Collins do.**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter One ~ * ~ * **_

The light shone through Lucy's window, sending a warm feeling over her body. She squeezed her eyes tighter, rolling over in her covers, but the knock on her door send her rushing to her feet.

"Princess?" her maid asked through the door "Are you up?"

"Yes, Virgo" Lucy called, pulling herself out of bed. She stretched out her arms, trying to wake herself up.

The doors to her room opened, and her hand maids, Harumi and Akiko, walked in.

"You would look perfect in this, Lucy-Sama!" Harumi smiled, holding up a lacy purple dress.

Lucy nodded, giving a tiny smile as the two put the dress on her. It was tight and uncomfortable, and it made her lungs hurt to breathe. Not to mention the lace itched and the jewelry was leaving red marks on her skin.

Lucy gritted her teeth "I absolutely love it"

Akiko squealed "Oh, I knew you'd love it! You're father is waiting for you for breakfast, we are to walk you to the table"

Lucy nodded, following the maids while smoothening down her dress. Her heels clicked amongst the marble floor, she glanced out the windows as Harumi and Akiko jabbered on.

District 1 looked like a spot right out of heaven, everything painted to perfection. An amazing mixture of city and countryside, the sun falling over the land. It looked like a movie.

And there was no place Lucy hated more.

"Here!" Harumi smiled.

"Have a nice breakfast!" Akiko squealed.

Lucy nodded "Thank you, Harumi-San, Akiko-San"

Breakfast alone seemed to be a five-course meal. A table full of every type of food, but a table set for two. Half a mile of food separated Lucy from her father.

Jude Heartfilia wasn't exactly the person she wanted to see every morning. He had a stern face, and his eyes were cold and challenging. She felt small and insecure, and completely powerless in his gaze.

"Good morning, Father" Lucy said quietly, taking her seat.

"Daughter" Jude responded.

Breakfast was always an awkward, silent time. Lucy played with her food, but refused to eat much. She saw pictures of the outer guilds—10, 11, 12—and the thought that those people starved while she got whatever she wanted made her sick.

"Daughter, the day after tomorrow," Jude said, breaking the silence "We are going to the Capitol. To find a husband for you, we need an heir for the Heartfilia family"

Lucy stared at her father "But what about the Reaping?"

"I'm at a very high stance, Daughter" Jude said "There is a one in a million chance that you'll be picked"

"Don't you hate how they hold you on a pedestal?" Lucy asked.

"Excuse me?" Jude raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Father" Lucy sighed. Once again, her father didn't hear a word she said. He never did, and he never would.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

The water flowed through Juvia's hair, flowing around her, the currents tugging at her clothing. Every afternoon, whether dressed for it or not, Juvia would jump into the ocean. She loved the feeling of being completely surrounded by water.

She looked up to see a looming figure above the water, looking down at her. She swam upwards, her head popping her head above the water. She saw a man with spiky black hair, his face pierced with metal.

"Hey, fish" the man said, smiling. People who knew him knew he hardly ever smiled, but he would smile for her.

"Gajeel!" Juvia exclaimed, pulling herself out of the water "What are you doing in 4?"

"Visiting you" Gajeel said, lending her a hand. Juvia took it, then flung her arms around his neck.

"Whoa!" Gajeel exclaimed "Don't hug me when you're soaked! Here" he handed her a towel "I picked this up from your place"

Juvia wrapped the towel around herself, smiling "Thanks. How are things in 2?"

"Very . . . How can I put this?" Gajeel thought, walking along side her "Very Huger Games"

"Juvia knows what you mean" Juvia said, pointing to the town square. Since District 4 was a Career District, it was given the so-called 'Rich Kid' treatment. Shops and restaurants aligned the place, with gigantic advertisement signs and even a jumbo screen.

And every second they said something Hunger Games related. Restaurants said 'spend your last night before the reaping a Joey's Seafood!'. Shops said 'get your very best for the Reaping at Forever 20's!'. Not to mention the Jumbo Screens nonstop review of all the past Hunger Games, and nearly everyone was smiling and saying "Happy Hunger Games!". It was completely sick.

"Ah," Gajeel said "Looks like 4 didn't escape the torture"

"Gajeel-Kun, you love the Hunger Games" Juvia rolled her eyes "This Juvia knows"

"I like the Games" Gajeel admitted "I just don't like the opening party"

"The Hunger Games sickens Juvia" Juvia muttered.

"I know, fish" Gajeel sighed "Who knows? Maybe I'll get picked this year"

Gajeel and Juvia first met when they were in the second grade, during the school field trip to 4's famous aquarium. Gajeel had thrown the kids that were bullying her into the shark tank, and they had been best friends ever since. So Juvia knew that Gajeel's dream was to win the Hunger Games, a fight to the death excited him.

"Juvia would rather you than her" Juvia said "Let's go eat".

"Sure" Gajeel shrugged "Can we go to Joey's—?"

"Let's go to that café" Juvia's eyes suddenly darted to a nearby Starbucks. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, then followed her gaze.

"Oh" Gajeel muttered, rolling his eyes. Gray Fullbuster, Juvia's first and only long-time crush. He was with a few people, he recognized Elfman Strauss and Cana Alberona, the others were complete strangers. Gray didn't seem to notice Juvia staring at him, or even notice that Juvia was even there.

"Still no luck with him?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes" Juvia blushed "But soon . . . Juvia and Gray-Sama will be together!"

"Fat chance" Gajeel whispered under his breath, but smiled "Definitely, Juvia-Chan! Now, let's go to another café, ok?"

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

"Natsu, stop playing with matches"

Natsu blew out the flame, glaring at his little sister "You really need to stop acting like my mom, Inny"

Inuria smacked him on his head "Don't call me Inny. And I'll stop acting like your mom the second you stop acting like a three-year-old"

"I happen to act like a four-year-old, mom" Natsu smirked "Where's Aya-Chan?"

"So she gets 'Aya-Chan' and I get 'mom'?" Inuria rolled her eyes "She's asleep"

"Its noon" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You know how Aya gets" Inuria said.

"So you're just going to let her hibernate?" Natsu laughed.

"She's in love with that bed. So yeah" Inuria cracked a smile "Plus the Reaping is tomorrow"

"Please" Natsu rolled his eyes "She's been through five Reapings, I've been through six. _You've _been through five. I highly doubt we're going to get picked"

"Never say never, Natsu-Nii" Inuria said "Especially since we need the Tessera"

Natsu bit his lip, leaning back into his chair. He hated living in District 12. Their house could barley be considered a _shack_, and he spent his days caked in dust from the mines. The mines were the reason he was so obsessed with fire; he carried around a box of matches for when he got bored.

His low salary was also the reason Aya and Inuria had to poach in the woods. Not that anyone cared that hunting was illegal, Inuria often sold some of her goods to the Peacekeepers. Anyone would turn a blind eye for a piece of good meat, and that meant anyone.

"INURIA!"

Aya ran into the kitchen, her hair mangled and still in her P.J.s. She looked like death, but Natsu decided to keep his mouth shut about the subject.

"You didn't wake me up!" Aya exclaimed "I missed school!"

"So did we" Natsu pointed out, motioning to himself and Inuria.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Aya exclaimed.

"You would've beaten us up" Inuria said calmly, pouring herself a cup of water.

"I'm not that bad" Aya rolled her eyes.

"You pushed me out the window, once" Natsu retorted, rubbing his back "That really hurt, Aya-Chan!"

"I said sorry, Natsu-Nii" Aya sighed, taking a seat next to him "I really wanted to go today—" she paused, then sniffed the air "Why does it smell like something burning?"

"Our brother likes to play with matches" Inuria said.

Aya rolled her eyes, then ducked her head into her arms "I hate it here"

"Don't we all?" Natsu sighed.

"You know, sometimes I wish I got picked" Aya sighed, leaning back on her chair "Then I could go the Capitol and enjoy . . . I dunno, Capitol food!"

"Don't talk like that" Inuria snapped "You do _not _want to end up in the Games"

"I know, Inuria-Chan, I was just joking" Aya rolled her eyes "Why would I want to end up in the Games?"

Natsu tossed her an apple "Well, may the odds—"

"—be ever in your favor!" Aya laughed, taking a bite out of her apple.

Natsu laughed, then suddenly grabbed his sister. She screamed as she tried to catch herself, Natsu giving her a tight hug then a rather childish noogie.

"You jerk!" Aya exclaimed, but laughed as she tried to pry Natsu's arm off her neck. Inuria watched, rolling her eyes and laughing ("You're not going to help me?" Aya shrieked).

Natsu gave one last laugh before letting his sister go ("I hate you!" Aya exclaimed, smiling). But the thought of the Hunger Games rattled him. The thought of either playful Aya or responsible Inuria getting picked did scare him, his nightmares were filled with seeing the twins dying on T.V., one which resulted in waking up in cold sweat and running to their room to make sure they were safe. He loved his sisters, and he would do anything to keep them safe.

Anything.

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

_**So how was this? Like it? Any suggestions, changes, anything? Who should be from the rest of the districts?**_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir, **_

_**Ninja **_


End file.
